


Lost Deer

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Side: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Junhui, Side:WonHui, hints at other relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Newbies? Seniors? Juniors?”“Seniors,” Vernon threw in.“Juniors,” Jun said.“Newbies,” Jeonghan said evenly, eyes lighting up as a fresh-faced bunch of kids came into the room. Everyone owed him now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sunbae Jeonghan anyone? I broke the group up into two groups, one is more senior than the other. anyone not mentioned is in Joshua's group.

“There are a lot of rookies and newbies debuting lately,” Seungcheol said. “Anyone catch your eye yet?”

Jeonghan snorted. Drawling as he leaned into the couch of their waiting room, “Is that all you ever think about?”

“You know he likes the newbies,” Jun teased.

“One day it’ll get you in trouble,” Vernon muttered, not once looking up from his phone.

“He’s good at not getting caught,” Dokyeom said.

They startled as they heard a knock on their door.

“Newbies? Seniors? Juniors?”

“Seniors,” Vernon threw in.

“Juniors,” Jun said.

“Newbies,” Jeonghan said evenly, eyes lighting up as a fresh-faced bunch of kids came into the room. Everyone owed him now.

“Hello! Say the name! We are Seventeen!” The group of them did a hand gesture, no doubt to mimic the number of their group name.

Jeonghan smiled, how cute. Were they ever that fresh faced? It felt like a lifetime ago when his group debuted.

“Just debuted?” Seungcheol gave them what no doubt looked like a warm smile, but he was likely having bad thoughts. It seemed that he found that he liked.

“Yes,” one of the boys said in English, stepping out from behind. “Today is our first stage.” He blinked at them, his eyes sparkling in that baby face of his. He was cute, Jeonghan thought idly.

“Congrats,” Vernon said back in English.

Jeonghan saw one of the kids stare at Vernon in awe. Vernon’s half Caucasian blood always garnered him looks.

The boy with pretty eyes bowed, “Thank you.” He held out an album. “For you sunbaenim.”

Seungcheol took it out of his hands; he smiled at him but Jeonghan could tell his attention was elsewhere. Likely on the tiny kid with the cotton candy pink hair. “Don’t be so nervous. We’ve been there before. It takes some getting used to but you guys will do fine.”

Walking up to them with their own album, Jeonghan grinned. “Here’s one of ours. Good luck to you guys.”

In unison they shouted, “Thank you” bowing low.

The kid with pretty eyes took the album, whispering thank you once more in English, his voice soft and wispy. Then they trooped out, but not without bowing once more and giving their thanks.

“Cute kids,” Dokyeom said, his face spilt wide by his smile.

“Definitely,” Seungcheol said, rubbing at his jaw. “Did you see the—”

“Yours eyes trained on the short one with pink hair,” Wonwoo said low.

Jun snickered, bumping Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Don’t tease the leader now.”

“Just stating the obvious,” Wonwoo muttered back, catching Jun’s arm.

“He’s cute.” Seungcheol grinned all teeth, “And tiny. I’ve never seen a boy group idol so small.”

“Bet you he’d kick your ass,” Vernon snickered.

Dokyeom nudged Jeonghan. “What do you think?”

Jeonghan looked at the door, his face blank. “I think Seungcheol is going to get more then he bargained for if he goes after cotton candy. I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back.”

* * *

 

It must’ve been Jeonghan’s lucky day because he stumbled upon the cutie with big sparkly eyes again. Walking up behind him, he said, “We meet again.”

Jeonghan held in a chuckle as he watched him startle and turn around to stare at him, a bit like a deer in the headlights.

He bowed hastily, “Sunbaenim.”

Jeonghan waved his hand. “No need to be so formal. You can call me Jeonghan hyung.” He paused, “How old are you? Wait, what’s your name. You didn’t introduce yourselves personally to us.”

Coming right back up, the boy, Jeonghan should really stop calling him a boy. He might’ve been older than he looked.

He chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

 A bad idea Jeonghan thought, because now his eyes narrowed in on his lips. And they were damn pretty.

“My name is Joshua, sunbaenim. I’m 20 years old.”

Jeonghan stood there shocked. Damn. He was the same age as Jeonghan and here he was calling him a boy. “When were you born?”

“December 1995,” he said softly, his voice a bit high.

“Nevermind calling me hyung,” Jeonghan laughed. “I wasn’t born that much earlier than you at all.” He looked down at Joshua, his heeled boots giving him extra height, “You look so young though.”

“Thank you,” Joshua replied, looking down a bit.

He was a shy thing. A cute shy thing.

Smiling gently, Jeonghan turned on the charm. “Joshua is your real name or your stage name? It sounds foreign.”

“It’s my birthname,” he said. “I’m from LA.”

Jeonghan nodded. “It’s memorable. Joshua,” he drawled, testing out his name.

Joshua blushed. It made Jeonghan want to eat him up.

“Did you get lost?” Jeonghan gave him the lady killer smile.

Joshua blushed even harder, nodding slowly. “I went to the bathroom and then turned the wrong way and I got lost.”

Wrapping his arm around Joshua’s shoulder, Jeonghan smiled. “No problem. I’ll take you back to your waiting area. Come on.”

* * *

 

“I thought you were only going to the bathroom,” Seungcheol said as soon as Jeonghan walked through the door.

“I did,” Jeonghan shot back, “then I stumbled upon a lost deer. Had to take him back to his group.” Jeonghan smirked, remembering how Joshua had a permanent pink blush on his cheeks when Jeonghan was all up in his space.

“Ooh? Find someone who caught your eye?” Jun looked at him interested.

“I found out the name of cotton candy too,” Jeonghan said graciously. “His stage name is Woozi. Real name is Lee Jihoon. You owe me leader,” he drawled.

“Woozi,” Seungcheol mouthed.

“You still didn’t answer Jun hyung yet,” Dokyeom pointed out. “Tell us about this lost deer.”

“His name is Joshua,” Jeonghan said, staring at all of them one by one, “and he’s mine. You guys keep an eye out and make sure no one else tries to get fresh with him.”

“Joshua? American?” Vernon asked.

“LA boy,” Jeonghan confirmed. “The one who gave us their album. From Seventeen.”

“Keep an eye out for him? Got it bad?” Wonwoo asked.

“He’s innocent,” Jeonghan said, remembering that sweet smile Joshua gave him when he took him back to their waiting area. “I want to make him less innocent.”

“Who’s the bad one now,” Seungcheol snorted.

“Still you,” the rest of them said in unison.

Jeonghan drowned them out. He didn’t plan on taking Joshua’s virginity. That would be cruel. But he did want to shake him up a bit. Show him the under belly of the entertainment business. And maybe he’d keep him too.


	2. Deer Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm...enjoy

They all waited for the door to close before rounding on Joshua.

“Oh my god! How did you bump into him?” Seungkwan asked.

“His arm was around you?” Hoshi questioned, remembering arms.

“Hyung why are you so red?” The way Dino asked it sounded so innocent.

Joshua pressed his hands against his cheeks, feeling the heat that emanated from them. “He walked me back because I got lost,” Joshua explained.

“Doesn’t explain the redness,” Mingyu teased.

“His aura is…powerful.” Joshua cleared his throat. “It’s not a big deal. Stop crowding me,” he said, waving his hands at them. “We need to get ready for rehearsals.”

“Did you get his number at least?” Seungkwan looked excited, apparently the idea of making friends with sunbaes was interesting.

Joshua said nothing, feeling his phone almost burn in his pocket.

"Name tags on kids,” their manager said. “We need to go.”

* * *

Joshua watched Jeonghan’s group on the tv screen. An already debuted group was way different than their rookie group. The songs, the style of music, their choreo was…sexier.

“Are you that into him?” Woozi asked, watching the tv as well.

“No,” Joshua denied, shaking his head. “I just wanted to see what’s the difference between an established group and us.”

“Sex appeal,” Woozi deadpanned as his eyes widened taking in the choreo where they hip thrusted into the air.

Hoshi whistled in appreciation. “One day I’ll incorporate that into our choreo.”

“Not yet,” Joshua said, “we’re going for a young love feeling right now. And Dino is so young still.”

Seungkwan snorted, coming up to join them. “Not like he doesn’t know how to do it already.” He handed Joshua’s phone out to him. “You have a message. From a Jeonghan,” he said, a smirk on his face. “Sunbaenim is rather friendly isn’t he?”

Snatching his phone, Joshua tried to not blush, knowing he failed as he felt his face heat up. “He wants to be friends. That’s all.”

“It doesn’t matter if he wants to be more than that,” Woozi said, “he can’t have you.”

Hoshi glommed onto him, nuzzling his cheek. “We must protect our precious Joshua hyung.”

Seungkwan nodded, agreeing with him.

“Woozi needs protection too,” Joshua muttered. “Their leader had bad eyes when he was looking.” Opening his phone to check his messages, his eyes widened. He sputtered out, “Where’s hyung?”

“Why?” They looked at Joshua.

“In-invite.” He held up his phone, the text message from Jeonghan showing.

 

* * *

“Who are you texting now? I thought you had your little deer.” Jun looked over Jeonghan’s shoulder, curious.

Jeonghan scoffed. “I am texting my lost deer. And his name is Joshua.” He shot Seungcheol down before he could even get a word out, “And no I didn’t get cotton candy’s number either. I just wanted Joshua’s.”

Wonwoo whistled. “Lucky that they have phones.”

Nodding in agreement, Jeonghan smiled as he got back a reply.

“What do you even plan to do with him? He looks like he’s a baby,” Seungcheol said, his voice in a half whine. No doubt because Jeonghan shut him down so quick.

“You’re one to talk,” Jeonghan snapped back, “cotton candy looks like jail bait. Joshua is our age.”

“No shit,” Vernon said, eyes wide. “He looks like he could be my age.”

“You mean even younger,” Dokyeom laughed. “Guess he has a baby face.”

“It’s the clothes,” Jun said. “And the image they’re going for.”

“It’s both,” Wonwoo argued, copping a feel of Jun’s ass. “Remember our debut.”

Jun let him feel his ass up. “Oooh. Right.”

“It makes Jeonghan hyung look like a cradle robber,” Vernon teased.

Jeonghan ignored all of this though, choosing to look at his phone instead and the new contact he made. He decided to be cheeky and put Joshua in as Deer Shua, as Joshua looked like a cute lost deer. A skittish one. All Jeonghan had to do now was coax the skittish deer to come to him.

Grinning, Jeonghan punched his arm into the air. He texted Joshua back, his grin getting wider.

“Deer hunting successful?”

 

_Deer Shua: I got the ok from the manager._

_Jeonghan: Perfect. We’ll see you guys there._

 

“We’re going to hang out with Seventeen this weekend. A little eating get together,” Jeonghan said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Really?!” Seungcheol perked up.

Jeonghan gave him a patronizing look. “Yes, really. I would’ve invited him out by himself but he’s shy and I don’t think he’d say yes so this is safer. Once he gets comfortable with me we’re going on dates alone.”

“Dates? I thought you weren’t the serious type.” Vernon questioned him.

“Dates to get him to like me. It doesn’t mean I’m serious about him,” Jeonghan pointed out.

“God you’re an asshole,” Wonwoo murmured, snuggling into Jun’s hand that had taken to petting him.

“Not like that’s new news,” Jun said, laughing.

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. “I don’t plan on being super cruel to him. I plan on wooing him—”

“And then dropping him after you taken what you wanted,” Dokyeom pointed out, remembering Jeonghan’s string of people.

“Maybe he’ll fall in love,” Seungcheol teased, “and then lose his heart to the baby idol.”

Jeonghan scoffed. “That’ll happen when you get on your knees begging for forgiveness.”

All of them started laughing, clutching at their stomachs.


	3. Warning: Hunter Ahead

“He’s got a rather angelic voice,” Dokyeom remarked, as they watched Seventeen perform. “A bit airy but he’s got time to grow.”

“That means if he moans— Ow!” Seungcheol looked over to Jeonghan. “You didn’t have to hit me!”

Jeonghan shrugged. “Don’t know what you’re talking about. You should only concern yourself with cotton candy over there. Jail bait is enticing to a lot of people in this industry.” He watched as Joshua danced and smiled. If Jeonghan were an easier man he’d be able to watch Joshua smile for hours. But he wasn’t, seen too many things in the damn industry to be swayed by a pretty smile. Even if it was a damn pretty smile.

“What Jeonghan hyung means is watch the one you’re interested in and stop making dirty remarks about his deer. Or else,” Vernon mimed slicing his neck. “You know?”

Jeonghan gave Vernon a smile, smart dongsaengs were the best.

“Cotton candy looks cute,” Jun said. “But the tiny ones are the most vicious. I’d watch your tongue around him,” Jun warned, shaking his head.

“But he’s so tiny,” Seungcheol said, his voice in awe. “Like I could gobble him up.”

“Watch him take a huge swing at you,” Wonwoo murmured from behind his book.

Laughing, Jun joined him, laying a kiss on his cheek. “A swing is too nice.”

“A kick straight to the balls,” Jeonghan said, smirking.

“Knee him once and watch hm topple,” Jun teased.

“Nah,” Seungcheol said, “Woozi doesn’t look the type.”

“Cotton candy not kneeing you in the balls is like saying I’m going fall in love,” Jeonghan scoffed.

The rest of them shook their heads as Jeonghan and Seungcheol started to butt heads.

* * *

“No matter what they say do not go off alone with any of them understand? Not without at least one of you ok? The buddy system,” their manager reminded them, scolded them almost. “Never forget that even though they debuted before you and they’re men doesn’t mean they won’t try to get fresh with you.” He sucked in a breath, “They are men and men are disgusting creatures. Drill that into your heads.”

“So since you’re a man, you’re a disgusting creature too hyung?” Mingyu asked.

The rest of them started to snicker.

Their manager turned to him, eyebrows raised. “Kim Mingyu. Do you want to get smacked?”

“But you just said—”

Mingyu let out a noise of pain. Minghao looked a bit smug, his hand coming to rest against his stomach.

“I meant them. And people you get a bad vibe from. Sometimes a predator can be people you even trust,” he said with a sigh. “And no Mingyu don’t say me. I think I’ve proven myself the past several years with you kids. Anyone who touches children, touches anyone without consent is disgusting.”

“Then why are we going to eat with them,” Joshua asked. “If you don’t trust them.”

He ruffled Joshua’s hair gently. “They’re too popular to say no to. And just because I don’t trust them doesn’t mean they might not be good people. If they aren’t then we’ll restrict our interactions with them. That’s the way the industry works Shua. Sometimes we have to deal with people we might not like to further your guys’ careers.”

“Jeonghan seemed nice though,” he said quietly.

“That doesn’t mean he is a nice person.” He gave Joshua a rueful smile, “Your innocence is what makes you cute Joshua. Just don’t trust anyone fully until you get to know them.” He looked over all of them, “The same goes for all of you all right? Remember what we told you during training about people. Especially the ones to stay away from.” Ushering them out the dorm, he said one last thing. “Hopefully they aren’t like that.”

* * *

Jeonghan smiled as he watched Joshua come in last, like he was herding his group mates like a mommy duck. They bowed, thanking them for the invite.

“It’s no problem,” Jeonghan said first, cutting Seungcheol off. “Come on. Sit down. We ordered some stuff already so we’re waiting for the meat to get here.” He waved Joshua over to the seat right next to his. “Sit.”  

Joshua went to him, a bit wary. Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed. Did he find out some rumors about him? Jeonghan always made sure that whatever he did never left anyone’s lips. If they did, he’d make sure to crush them. Unless it was Joshua’s company that did, some entertainment companies did look after their idols after all. He forced himself to relax, no need to frighten Joshua.

“How was the first week of activities,” Jeonghan asked, draping his arm around Joshua’s chair. He grinned at him, making sure to give Joshua the heart stopping one that made everyone squeal.

Blinking at him with those sparkly doe eyes, Joshua answered him so softly that Jeonghan had to strain to hear him over everyone else’s voices. “It’s tiring,” he gave Jeonghan a sweet smile, “but it’s exciting at the same time. We made it out on the stage. That’s all we ever dreamed of and we’re there.”

God, he was so cute. Thinking that making it out onto the stage was the end of it. Just because they made it out onto shows didn’t mean they’d stay there. They had to get fans that would love them enough to sustain them their entire careers, and not fuck up their careers as time moved on. Jeonghan smiled back at him; it was just one more thing he’d have to teach Joshua.

Reaching up, he gently ruffled Joshua’s hair. “The feeling of being on stage is exhilarating. Better than a lot of things. It drives you forward even when you feel like you want to die.” Softly, as he were petting a kitten, he pulled his hand away, dragging his fingers across Joshua’s neck, “Hold onto that feeling.”

 He watched as Joshua visibly shivered under his fingers as he nodded. Jeonghan couldn’t wait to make him shiver in other ways as well.


	4. Step 1: Approach Cautiously

Jeonghan took some of the meat off the grill, placing it on Joshua’s plate. “Eat,” he said, “you’re too skinny. Like a baby horse, all skin and bones.”

Before Joshua could say anything, one of Jeonghan’s teammates looked their way.

“Did someone say horse?” Dokyeom’s head popped up, grinning. He raised his hands in that signature horse pose he was known.

Almost everyone burst out laughing at his joke. Jeonghan flashed him a grin, shaking his head afterwards. He watched as Joshua giggled into his hand; it was a cute sight. His whole face lit up, his eyes sparkling more than normal, and the way his eyes disappeared and the corner of his lips curved upward. Joshua was a very good looking guy, pretty really.

“Stop with the old joke,” Seungcheol groaned.

“It’s funny though,” he protested. Dokyeom tried to say more, but Jun quickly shoved a meat wrap into his mouth.

“Ignore him for a bit,” he teased. “He likes bringing out the horse joke sometimes.”

“It’s ok,” Joshua said through his giggles.

“At least someone appreciates my jokes,” Dokyeom sniffed as if he was hurt by his own members.

“Our resident jokester,” Jeonghan said wryly. He was a tad bit jealous he couldn’t get Joshua to laugh like that, but the night was young. He’d have plenty of time to make Joshua laugh, and do other things. There was no need to be so petty so quick.

Turning to Jeonghan, Joshua smiled. “We have some of our own. Seungkwan and Hoshi are our gag duo. They’d get along well.”

Jeonghan smiled back at him. “We’ll have to hang out more often to see.”

“If you guys are free,” Joshua said. He tucked his hair behind his hair a bit. “Your group has a busier schedule than ours.”

Sending Joshua a wink, he promised, “We’ll make time. If anything, I’ll make time for you.” He made a wrap. Holding it out towards Joshua’s mouth, he said. “Here. Ahhh. You really need to eat more.”

Jeonghan watched as Joshua turned almost a deep red. God, it was so fun. And cute. “Come on,” he teased.

Hesitantly, Joshua opened his pretty mouth. Jeonghan put the wrap in his mouth, watching as he chewed. He couldn’t help but wonder if Joshua would be that obedient when he asked Joshua to suck his dick. But that was being rather hasty; Joshua was nowhere comfortable enough to even think of touching Jeonghan like that. It didn’t mean that Jeonghan couldn’t think about it though.

Joshua’s lips were lovely and pouty, made for kissing and sucking cock. He’d love to see them all red and wet, swelling up, stained with his come. Damn. He could feel his dick twitch in his pants. He needed to stop thinking dirty thoughts. Slow Yoon Jeonghan, slow.

Jeonghan ignored his members wide eyes. It was an uncharacteristic move for him, but Joshua was different from his other conquests. He needed to be treated with kid gloves. Joshua had to be treated softly.

He let Joshua keep chewing, turning away to turn the meat. He flipped a few pieces over, taking others into his plate, making sure to smack the few hands that tried to take his hard work. Other days he wouldn’t have minded but not today. Feeling a hand tapping his shoulder, he put down the tongs. He turned, “Hmm?”

Jeonghan fought to make sure he didn’t show a surprised face. Because damn. Joshua held a wrap in his hands, aimed towards Jeonghan. Lips twitching into a smile, he leaned his elbow onto the table.

“Ahh,” Joshua said, his cheeks slightly pink.

Joshua was braver than he thought. He opened his mouth, not bothering to close his eyes. He wanted to see every bit of Joshua’s actions.

Joshua moved forward, leaning towards him, his hand moving the wrap into Jeonghan’s mouth. Jeonghan took a bite, normally he’d take the whole thing into his mouth but he wanted to milk this for all it was worth. He bit back a curse as he felt heat explode in his mouth. Joshua was much more than just an innocent. Chewing, he looked at Joshua, who beamed at him, his smile soft and sweet.

No. He wouldn’t have known that Jeonghan wasn’t a fan of whole peppers in his food. He side eyed Wonwoo, who by luck sat right next to Joshua.

Wonwoo smirked at him, mouthing, “Chew.”

He chewed until he could swallow.

“Is it good?” Joshua looked at him, his lashes slowly going down and back up in a hypnotizing motion, almost like he was fluttering them at Jeonghan.

“Great,” Jeonghan lied.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like the whole pepper but Wonwoo said you would. I’m glad.” He held out the other half for Jeonghan.

Fuck. If he didn’t eat he’d make Joshua sad. It was too early to fuck anything up. He’d remember this. Wonwoo was going to get cock blocked later tonight. He opened his mouth again, letting Joshua feed him, ignoring what felt like daggers. Who the hell was looking at him like they wanted to kill him? Whatever, he was too busy getting fed by Joshua.

* * *

Mingyu felt his eye twitch. Who did this guy think he was? Only they could get fed by Joshua hyung! Narrowing, his eyes, Mingyu forced Jeonghan’s face into memory. They’d have to watch out for this smarmy bastard.

He turned to look at Seungkwan but he was too busy being starry eyed at the half- American dude from Jeonghan’s team. Hoshi was a bit busy too, making friends. Minghao noticed though, his eyes also narrowing. Dino was busy eating his body weight in meat. Woozi was too busy fending off his own admirer in the form of their leader. He was another smarmy bastard they’d have too look at for.

But Woozi hyung was capable of taking care of himself. Mingyu would bet what little his savings was right now on the fact that eventually, if they hung out long enough with them that Woozi would down the guy with a swift hard kick to the balls.

Joshua hyung on the other hand. He was soft and polite. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. He was a target. But not if Mingyu had any say about it.


	5. Please, Some More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short interlude cuz i'm tired

Jeonghan fought the rest of the dinner as Joshua fed him wrap after wrap with peppers. Granted, Joshua didn’t feed him at a constant rate but he did give Jeonghan food enough times that his mouth was on fire. He watched as Joshua fed his members food, without peppers for some of them. Like a mommy bird feeding her babies, without the regurgitating.

Despite the pain his mouth felt, he basked in Joshua’s attention nonetheless. He shyly held it up to Jeonghan the first few times, but after Jeonghan ate them well, Joshua alternated between feeding himself, his members, and Jeonghan. He grinned at all of them, but for Jeonghan he gave a shy sort of smile, like he wasn’t sure if he should be doing this sort of thing with a stranger. Joshua’s shy smiles made Jeonghan want to puff out his chest, bragging about his success. But shy smiles weren’t enough, it barely touched the surface of what Jeonghan wanted from Joshua.

Jeonghan needed more time to test Joshua’s boundaries, to see how fast he could take things. Or if he would take the slow and steady route, seducing the innocent deer to come to him, into his lair where he’d show Joshua so many things. Anywhere really, as long as Joshua let him.

Watching as dinner was winding down, he was about to jump and suggest something to do, anything to prolong the contact. He was beat by their illustrious leader.

“How about we play some laser tag?” Seungcheol flashed them all a grin. “It would be fun. We can spilt up our groups.”

Jeonghan watched as Seventeen turned to their manager, some of their eyes were hopeful. Some of them were wary, like cotton candy. Scoups must’ve gone a bit too fast for him. It meant the chances of Scoups getting kicked in the crotch increased significantly. More fun for the rest of them.

“Hyung,” Hoshi said, looking starry eyed at the idea.

Their manager looked uncomfortable. Jeonghan had to wonder what exactly did he know about them and if it was only rumors or the truth.

He hemmed and hawed. “You guys have a something tomorrow you know.”

“But just for a bit,” Dino whined.

“Please?” Mingyu said, turning on the puppy eyes.

“We won’t keep them long,” Jeonghan added, flashing him a smile. “Promise.”

If anything it made the guys even more uneasy.

But Joshua turned to him. “Just for a few hours. A little bit of fun won’t hurt hyung.”

Jeonghan watched as their manager caved. “Just a few. No more.”

Well wasn’t Joshua quite powerful. Interesting.

* * *

He sighed as the kids got into the van. Why was he such a weak man? He could’ve said no and then drove them all back home, away from those two dangerous wolves. But no, he let them persuade him into letting them have some fun. He was a bad manager letting them hang out with Chrome more.

“Shua hyung,” Mingyu whined. “Why did you feed Jeonghan?”

“It’s Jeonghan hyung or sunbae, Mingyu,” Joshua scolded. “He debuted before us and he’s older than you.”

“But you fed him,” he pouted. “He’s not one of us. He can feed himself.”  Minghao nodded and Woozi surprisingly also agreed.

Joshua turned around, giving Mingyu a smile. “Didn’t you see what I put in his wraps?”

They shook their heads collectively.

“I didn’t put those peppers because of Wonwoo. I put them in because I knew he didn’t like them,” Joshua said, giving a tiny grin. “He’s known for being a prankster.” He shrugged, turning to face the front. “I wanted to have a little fun with him too.”

Internally, their manage whooped. Joshua’s little wild teasing streak would come in handy. But he knew he didn’t imagine the blushing nor the shy smiles that Joshua gave Jeonghan. That meant things. God. He’d have to watch out for his kids.


	6. What do I know

“How’s your mouth?” Wonwoo snickered as they got into their car.

“Fuck you,” he hissed. “Thanks for lying to him.” Narrowing his eyes at Wonwoo, Jeonghan growled, “You two won’t be having sex tonight that’s for sure.”

Wonwoo held out his hands. “Whoa now. I might’ve mentioned it to him.”

“Out right told,” Jun said, shaking his head.

“Ok fine,” he conceded. “Told him. But he smiled at me and said that he already knew and proceeded to put it in and feed it to you.”

Jeonghan’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide. He sputtered. And he hadn’t sputtered since the first year of their debut.

If he was paying attention to anyone else, he’d find the rest of his teammates eyes also go wide. Who would’ve thought the lost deer had a mean streak? Or a teasing one rather.

“Wh -what?!” Sweet, shy Joshua knew that Jeonghan didn’t like them and did it anyway. Fed him with those red flushed cheeks and demure smiles?! Was he secretly a minx?! Wait, Jeonghan thought about it. No. He trusted his instincts and his ability to read people.

Joshua was a shy person. And he was innocent. But he clearly had a secret part of him that liked to be a tease. Jeonghan felt himself smile. Well, wasn’t this an interesting discovery.

“Hyung,” Wonwoo whined. “I might’ve tried to put the idea in his head but I swear he said that he knew. Don’t be an asshole and cockblock me.”

Jun snorted, sitting in his seat watching his lover beg.

“I don’t see why not,” Seungcheol muttered. “If we can’t get some I don’t see why you can. Even if your boyfriend is living with you.”

Jeonghan said nothing. He’d let Wonwoo stew in the misery. He smiled, clutching at his phone. The fact that Joshua knew that he didn’t like peppers in his wraps meant that Joshua looked him up. He researched Jeonghan; he was interested enough in Jeonghan that he went digging for new information.

That meant something. It meant a damn lot. Joshua being intrigued was great. The deer would come to the wolf.

* * *

Joshua bowed as he got of the car. He smiled, his eyes half disappearing. He felt Jeonghan’s eyes sweep over him, as if he was trying to reassess him. Did he find out about Joshua’s little trick? Was he angry? A small, deeply hidden part of Joshua wanted to see that handsome face get angry. To see what Jeonghan would do, what he looked like.

Joshua spent the days before their dinner watching things on Jeonghan, just to see what he might be like. He watched video after video hoping to get a better feel on him. Jeonghan in all the videos though seemed mature and exuded a sex appeal that none of Seventeen did. That’s how Joshua found out that Jeonghan didn’t like peppers in his wraps.

He was on some variety show and he had to eat something he couldn’t stand sexily. Jeonghan did a decent job Joshua thought, if the way his stomach flip flopped was any indication. But Joshua stored that little tidbit of info away and used it against Jeonghan.

Jeonghan gave Joshua the same warm smile as he saw him. The one that did things to his stomach. But if Joshua was being honest, every bit of contact with Jeonghan did things to him. And he wasn’t sure if he enjoyed it or if he was afraid.

Joshua took his lessons to heart. And he remembered rather clearly the ones where they always warned them of other idols, others in the industry, people who were in power, people who had power over them. Jeonghan was in all of those categories: he was an idol, a sunbae who was popular and with a few words about them he could effectively crush Seventeen’s career. Trusting Jeonghan didn’t seem like a good idea at all.

He felt Jeonghan’s arm come around his shoulder. Seeing Jeonghan grin at him, Joshua ducked his head a little, to get away from that mega watt smile, his ears going red.

“Excited?” Jeonghan pulled him close, his nose grazing Joshua’s hair.

Joshua shivered, unsure if he wanted to move away or get closer. But getting closer into Jeonghan’s space would be the wrong move.

“It’ll be fun,” Joshua replied. “We haven’t had time to do much besides practice and train.”

“I’ll make sure it’s a fun time for you,” Jeonghan said, his grin wide as can be.

* * *

Jeonghan grinned, rather ferociously at Scoups as they were appointed team captains. Joshua shook his head at the offer, saying that Jeonghan and Seungcheol were older than him. Jeonghan could’ve cooed at how cute he was when he said that but Jeonghan was made of sterner stuff than that.

“Rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets to pick first?” Seungcheol smirked at him, holding up a fist.

Snorting, Jeonghan put out his own fist. “You know I always win. Good luck loser.”

Snickers filled the air along with a few whispers as their members explained Jeonghan’s innate luckiness to Seventeen.

“On the count of three,” their manager said. “1—”

“2,” Jeonghan whispered.

“3!”

Jeonghan threw out paper, grinning victoriously as Seungcheol held out rock. He turned to everyone, humming as he perused them. Jeonghan was faking it for show. He knew who he was going to pick, but he didn’t want to look desperate or needy. He’d get plenty of shit later on anyhow for his behavior at the restaurant. “Shua,” he drawled. Crooking his finger, he motioned for Joshua to come join his side.

Trotting over to him, Joshua stood by him, giving him that soft smile again. Jeonghan smiled back, turning to face his opponent once more. He loved winning; it was like being on top of the world. Better than sex even. But Jeonghan knew that sex with Joshua, if he chose to go that far, would be better than the euphoric feeling of winning. Because then he’d have taken Joshua’s virginity and taken his heart. And that was always fun.


	7. Games are Dangerous

Jeonghan smiled, unable to keep the smugness off his face. He won, yet again. Winning always felt good. and he even had his deer at his side while doing it. Nothing like winning and getting to show it off. "Who should we pick Shua?"  Jeonghan turned a bit to look at Joshua, grinning. 

Joshua didn't even startle. Was he getting comfortable being by Jeonghan's side? Perfect. As cute as he was all flustered, a comfortable Joshua meant that it would be easier for Jeonghan to get Joshua relaxed around him. It made him easier prey. 

"The8," he said, pointing to his own Chinese groupmate. "He's nimble." Beckoning, the boy came to their side, hugging Joshua briefly. 

Nodding, Jeonghan waved his hand. "All yours now." He tried to keep the smugness down, but Jeonghan knew he was failing going off the disgruntled look off Seungcheol's face. Oh well. He huddled close to Joshua, and by extesion The8. Jeonghan wasn't worrying over his pick; he knew Seungcheol would think with his dick and choose cotton candy for a chance to get close.

The8 barely glanced at him, choosing to get close to his hyung. 

"Who should we get next?" Jeonghan asked, knowing full well he'd win the next round too. It would be arrogant of him to assume, but he wasn't called Lucky Jeonghan for no reason. 

"Who's good at these sort of games from your group," Joshua asked, taking a look at everyone. "Mingyu is tall but clumsy. He'd probably get shot first. And Seungkwan is loud and easily scared so he'd probably give away his location." 

"Wonwoo," Jeonghan said. Even if he was sort of pissed at him right now. "He's a video game nerd even if he's a bit of a sloth. He's good at these things."

Joshua nodded. "Ok." Jeonghan leaned in, trying to give him a half hug but The8 decided that the conversation was over and pulled Joshua away to the side. Away from Jeonghan. Joshua gave him an apologetic look, before turning to his group mate. 

The two of them talked quietly. 

Jeonghan turned around to Seungcheol picking cotton candy like he knew was. Cotton candy looked like he was planning to take Seungcheol down, not help him. Jeonghan couldn't wait until he heard Seungcheol's screams of pain when cotton candy kneed him the damn balls. 

"Ready for round two of losing?"

Seungcheol glared. 

* * *

"Everyone knows what to do?" 

They nodded, guns held to their sides, ready to shoot and win. 

"Great." Jeonghan nodded. "Let's win this game." 

He let them go their separate ways. As Joshua walked by him, Jeonghan grabbed him by the upper arm. Leaning in, he whispered, "Be careful ok? If you need help come to me." 

Jeonghan hid a lusty grin as he felt Joshua involuntarily shiver. God, his deer was sensitive. Jeonghan wanted to know just how sensitive. Would Joshua shiver at every little touch? Would he squirm as Jeonghan let his fingertips run down his chest and into his pants as he undressed Joshua? 

“Ok,” Joshua replied, just a bit breathy. It was enough to make Jeonghan a bit hard. “Good luck,” he said, walking away from him. 

* * *

Joshua grinned as he heard a familiar squawk and a loud whine. Poor Mingyu was too busy trying to find someone to take out to pay attention to who was coming up from behind him. Joshua shook his head, leaving before Mingyu could turn around to see who shot him. He didn’t want whines of how Shua hyung was so mean at their dorm. 

Joshua saw Woozi’s pink hair; he ducked behind a wall, crouching low. Woozi looked like he was on a mission. Although Joshua wondered if he was trying to get his opponents out or just Scoups. Woozi looked ticked off and it was probably due to the other guy trying to be too close than what Woozi liked. 

Joshua was just going to leave him for now. Let Woozi wreck some havoc on whoever he wanted to. He moved to hide behind another wall, stopping as he saw a flash of blond hair. He dropped low. Oh man. It was Vernon. He was going to be out if he got caught. Looking the other way, Joshua tried to find another way past him without being seen. His heart dropped as he saw Soonyoung. He was dead. 

A thump echoed through the room drawing their attention away. They ran towards the noise. And a hand shot out and covered Joshua’s mouth, grabbing him by the wrist and dragged him away. 

Joshua ran away with Jeonghan. They stopped when the hit a good distance away from the other team. 

Jeonghan gave him a lazy grin. “I thought I told you to come to me for help.”

Joshua fought but his lips involuntarily formed into a pout. “I was surrounded by accident. I couldn’t have come to you for help without getting caught anyhow.”

Laughing breathlessly, Jeonghan leaned against the wall, his shoulder brushing against Joshua’s. “Hmm. Ok. You’re lucky I saved you,” he teased.

“Oh?” Joshua huffed. “It sounds like you want a reward for saving me.” He crossed his arms, looking up and away from Jeonghan.

Shuffling close, Jeonghan moved. He barricaded Joshua in, his body almost pushing Joshua into the wall. Fingers grabbed his chin. Jeonghan smiled at him, their faces inches apart. 

“And what will you give me if I did say I wanted a reward?”

Joshua’s heart started to thump. He felt his cheeks get red. Oh gosh. Why was Jeonghan this close? He tried to open his mouth but nothing came out. 

Jeonghan’s eyes twinkled. “Would it be ok if I took my reward then?” He leaned in some more, their lips centimeters apart now. 

Joshua closed his eyes, unable to keep them open anymore. Jeonghan was too close and his heart felt like it was going to burst. 

“Ok then,” he whispered. “I’ll be gentle. Promise.”


	8. Dangerous men make the heart pound

Jeonghan leaned in, fighting himself as he wanted to devour Joshua. He wanted to lay kisses on those pillowly lips, bite them, lick them, make Joshua gasp in pleasure and surprise. But slow. He had to go slow, hold himself back lest he scare the poor deer more then he should.

But Joshua stood there, his eyes closed for Jeonghan. God. A rush of pleasure surged through his body. The baby idol should’ve known better to do this in front of Jeonghan. Softly, Jeonghan brushed his lips against Joshua’s red cheek. “There,” he whispered, “I took my reward.”

Opening, his big eyes, Joshua blinked up at him, shy and confused. He was testing Jeonghan. God was testing Jeonghan. He brought his hand up, swiping at Joshua’s lips with thumb. “Later. I’ll kiss you here later.”

Joshua bolted, ducking underneath Jeonghan’s arm to run from him like a skittish deer. Jeonghan let him, chuckling low. Damn, he was cute. Best to let Joshua go for now. Jeonghan wasn’t afraid that Joshua would spill, not with how he closed his eyes like he knew what Jeonghan was going for. Jeonghan just hoped that Joshua wouldn’t be too skittish to come and see him again after tonight was over.

Leaning against the wall, Jeonghan waited smiling to himself. He’d let Joshua get as far as he could without Jeonghan going after him. Jeonghan didn’t want to seem even more wolf-like than he was already being. Then again who was he kidding. He was a wolf. A wolf after the cute little deer.

The buzzer went off. Eyes flying to the nearest screen that kept count of each team member, Jeonghan laughed as he saw the number of players for Scoup’s team. Zero. A largre red zero flashed on the screen. They won. Even better because it gave Jeonghan bragging rights and something that he could probably use to angle for more time together.

He’d force Scoup’s hand and make him pay for dessert for all of them. More time to hang out with Joshua. Jeonghan would just sweeten the idea by nudging Scoups to remind that cotton candy would be there too. He’d take it hook, line, and sinker. Even if cotton candy kneed him in the damn balls.

Walking towards the exit, Jeonghan looked around, mentally counting everyone off. Eleven, Twelve. Where was Joshua? He started to count again, his eyebrows going up as he saw some of Joshua’s group start to snicker. Shooting cotton candy a look, Jeonghan got even more confused as the guy was fine and Scoups didn’t look like he got kneed in the balls yet. No one else looked like they might’ve gotten fresh with each other, so why on Earth—

A shooting sound went off. Jeonghan looked up to see the number of team members alive go down for his side. He then looked down to see his own chest die. Turning around, he saw Joshua give him an impish smile as his gun was aimed at Jeonghan’s chest.

The8 and Mingyu ran to him, hugging him while laughing. Cotton candy smirked, and Hoshi lost it. Jeonghan’s own teammates lost it too. DK doubled over laughing; Wonwoo laughed so hard he had to hold onto Jun.

Joshua gave him a shy but triumphant smile. “Sorry. But someone has to be the last person standing.”

Normally, Jeonghan hated to be challenged, hated to be one upped. But he couldn’t feel any bit of annoyance or irritation. He could feel his damn dick stir actually. Jeonghan felt a bit turned on. Joshua’s smile lit up his eyes and he laughed along with his team mates as they congratulated him on getting Jeonghan too.  Joshua winning over him was damn well making Jeonghan hard. What the actual fuck?

* * *

Joshua avoided Jeonghan’s stare, letting himself be hugged by his group mates. He hadn’t wanted to talk to Jeonghan after the little kiss thing. His heart was still thudding hard. Joshua really thought that Jeonghan was going to kiss him on the lips, not on the cheek. But the kiss was still embarrassing, and Joshua still didn’t trust Jeonghan. Even if Jeonghan seemed nice.

Jeonghan acted wolf like, cornering Joshua and then sweet talking him. He was dangerous and Joshua was afraid of what would happen if he spent more time with Jeonghan. He feared losing his heart to a man that their manager and company warned them about, the dangerous sort of man.

Scoups approached them, a wide friendly sort of smile on his face. “Want to get dessert? I’ll pay since my team lost.”

Joshua clamped his lips together. He wanted to decline instantly, but that would be beyond rude. And they were still their sunbaes.

Thankfully, their manager took care of it. He shook his head. “I’m sorry but they can’t. They have to go back to practicing. They have a few events coming up and we can’t afford to spend more time playing.” He gave their manager an apologetic smile, “Maybe some other time. We have to go now. Come on kids.”

Joshua made them bow and say their goodbyes. He didn’t spare a glance at Jeonghan, but he could feel his eyes following him as they left.

* * *

Jeonghan clenched his jaw, watching them leave. Damn it.

“Shot down,” Vernon said, looking at them go as well.

“Can’t be helped,” Jun threw in, shrugging. “We practiced a lot too when we debuted.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Jeonghan grunted. Right. Circumstances couldn’t be helped. But Joshua was trying to avoid him. Jeonghan didn’t even push him, but it was enough to have Joshua all skittish. Fuck. And he was half hard too. He’d have to take care of that.

“I’m gonna go out,” Jeonghan said, voice low. He’d normally take care of it by himself, back when they were just starting. But they were at their height of fame, he could have hundreds of people who would want to help him. Might as well.

“Be careful,” Scoups warned.

Scoffing, Jeonghan looked at him. “Like you’re not going to go out too. Cotton candy did a number on you didn’t he?”

“Joshua got to you also,” Scoups pointed out, his lips wanting to go to a pout. Woozi did make it hard and he did want to take care of it, with someone willing.

“Both of you be careful,” Jun sighed, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter if you’ve got sexual tension you want to take care of. Just don’t get caught.”

“When have I ever,” Jeonghan threw out, walking away first. He’d catch a cab to a club, find someone to fuck to tide him over until the next time he saw Joshua. He wouldn’t stoop so low as to use his own hand and daydream about his deer. He was Yoon Jeonghan and he could have anybody.


	9. You Make Things Hard Baby

Jeonghan let the water pour over him. The shower at the hotel was fine but the scent of the soap lingered and he hated strong scents. Like the perfume the woman he picked up wore. But it drowned out his senses, making him forget the smell of Joshua’s sweat mingled with what smelled a bit like baby powder. It matched; a baby idol smelling like something innocent. If only he could forget about the way Joshua blushed.

It played in his mind as he chased his orgasm with that woman. If only his stupid brain listened to him. But no. Growling, he hit the tiled wall. Jeonghan had imagined Joshua. How he would look underneath Jeonghan. How he would gasp and moan.

Jeonghan got off. But he fucking got off to the images his brain supplied, superimposing Joshua onto the her. He breathed out. It was only because he got hard earlier during the game. That’s all. It wouldn’t happen again. This thing with Joshua was just for fun. He didn’t mean anything.

* * *

Yawning, Jeonghan shifted his legs as one of their stylists moved around. He was tired from his late night escapades but promos always had a tight schedule. Especially when you were a part of a hot boy group. Work meant money. Work meant fame. Fame meant more money would come pouring in. And money could get Jeonghan everything he wanted. Almost everything he thought absentmindedly, scrolling through Twitter.

He stopped as he found a cute picture of who he wanted right now. Cute baby idol Joshua. A fan sign in a mall. Joshua sat on a white stage, decked out in his cute coordinated black and white outfit. The next photo had Joshua tucking his hair behind his ears. How cute. His hair wasn’t even that long. And was that tongue? Squinting, Jeonghan saw that Joshua’s tongue came out, probably to lick his lips.

Even in that cute little coordinated sporty outfit, Joshua looked flirty. No, not flirty. Jeonghan didn’t think the baby deer knew what he was doing would affect people. Joshua probably didn’t know how to flirt. No, the tongue darting out to lick his lips was an unconscious move. It made Joshua look like a damn minx though.

A cough startled Jeonghan out of his thoughts. Their manager discreetly pointed down with his finger. Jeonghan followed the direction that he was pointing at. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar bulge in his pants.

“Take care of that somehow,” he said, raising his eyebrows. “You guys are set to go on set in 30 minutes. I won’t even ask what you were looking at or thinking about.”

Fuck. Jeonghan got up, thankfully his shirt and jacket were long enough to cover most of it. Stalking out of the waiting room, he jogged down the hallway to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he swore softly. He opened the door to a different floor, walking into the unoccupied bathroom.

He wanted to hit something. Preferably a wall, but he had to be on air. Best to not get injured. Locking himself in a stall, he looked down. Fucking fuck.

It was just one damn photo. Joshua wasn’t even doing anything particularly scandalous. Licking his, albeit pretty lips, the action in itself wasn’t anything special. So why the fuck did Jeonghan get hard. Ugh.

He tried to summon thoughts that would kill his boner. Jeonghan wouldn’t stoop to using his hand. Wonwoo and Jun getting it on. Ugh, nasty to think of his dongsaengs having sex. His mind immediately jumped to the idea of him and Joshua having sex.

The way he’d moan, all breathy in that shy voice of his. If that blush would be a full body one. If Jeonghan could get Joshua to wrap those pretty lips of his around Jeonghan’s dick. His now super hard dick. Fuck everything.

Gritting his teeth, he sighed. Jeonghan unzipped, pushing his pants down a bit. Damn.

* * *

Jeonghan waved to the fans, smiling as they screamed.

“Jeonghan oppa!”

“I love you!”

“Oppa!”

As the car moved away, he rolled up the window, happy that they were tinted to the gills. Whipping out his phone, he texted Joshua.

                Jeonghan: come hang out with us~

Granted, some of them didn’t even live in the dorm anymore. Namely him. But it would be a good location for a more private party.

                Joshua: I’m sorry (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ. We can’t. we have some events this week and lots of practice.

Growling, Jeonghan thumped back into his chair.

“What’s wrong,” Jun asked.

“Joshua’s either playing hard to get or they’re really busy and it pisses me off,” Jeonghan mumbled.

“Newly debuted hyung,” Jun said, as if it explained everything. Which it did.

But it didn’t mean that Jeonghan wouldn’t act like a petulant brat who wasn’t getting what he wanted. Why was Joshua making everything so damn hard?

* * *

Joshua frowned, not quite liking the feeling that he sort of lied. While it was true they were busy with some events and practice, they weren’t actually that busy to not have some time to go and hang out with Jeonghan and his group.

But going to hang out with them was dangerous. For Joshua especially. He still blushed when he remembered what happened during the game of laser tag. He closed his eyes and he got kissed. Well he expected to get kissed on the lips and not the cheek but still.

The rest of Jeonghan’s group were ok. Nice even. Some though they had to watch out for. Like Scoups. Like Jeonghan. Maybe even Vernon.

Joshua’s network of English-speaking idols had enough dirt on Vernon that while Joshua was ok with hanging with him in group settings; his night time activities weren’t the sort that Joshua wanted Seventeen doing. Not yet anyhow. Maybe when they got older and decided that things like that were to their lifestyle.

Jeonghan was an enigma. A dangerous man. A wolf. And Joshua shouldn’t play willing prey, even if a part of him wanted to.


End file.
